Misery vs Love
by lovSakuRa
Summary: Life has always been cruel to Rika, nobody cares, nobody wants to...Being raped by her blood brother, being beaten by her twin sister, being a failure to her father...I'm sooo sorry I'm really bad with these summary things Reviews please! RikxKai RikxSasu
1. New News

THE BEGINNING

Kai,Tala and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys, were on the same plane home back to Russia. Kai looked out the window, there, icey land was in sight, they would be home soon. On the plane, it was dead quiet.

* * *

As Kai got of the plane, Jangs was awaiting for him and his luggage. Jangs spotted his young master and ran up to him.

"Young master Kai, it is so greatful to see you again, but we must not mossy and get home to the mansion in quite a hast sir, your grandfather, master Voltaire is awaiting for you with some urgent news!"

Jangs went to the luggage carts and quickly loaded the limo as Kai got in.(OMG Kai is soo hot ., ok back to the story...)It took about maybe about 45 minutes for them to arrive at the mansion. When Jangs opened the door for Kai, he stepped in and stopped to see that his grandfather was already walking down the steps with a cane in one hand and the other hand on the railing. He stopped in the middle of walking looked up and spoke.

"Grandson, when you are done unpacking, meet me in my office," Voltaire turned and headed up the stairs. "I have some important news that I must tell you."

"Yes, grandfather." Replied sternly Kai. (SO HOT!!!)

* * *

"Hey, you WHORE, get your ass over here!" Shouted a girl with deadly bloody ruby red eyes, that seem to glisten when she began to think of something evil, cruel, heartless, and cold.

"Y-Yes, I-I'm coming Riiko," A girl who looked exactly the same as the other came rushing to her identical. "i-is there anyt-thing that y-you'd like ?"

"Yeah, make me a parfait with strawberries, blueberries, kiwis, raspberries, blackberries, and boysenberries. Got that WHORE?!" Riiko gave the young girl a death defying glare. Her identical nodded fearfully and rushed of to make the parfait. ...Riiko's identical came back shortly; Riiko looked at the parfait angrily, and stood up. "YOUR HOPELESS YOU KNOW YOU DAMN WHORE, YOU FORGOT THE STRAWBERRIES, YOU STUPID BITCH." Riiko angrily shouted and shouted at her identical until she grabbed the elegant glass cup full of the parfait, and threw it directly at her identical's head. The glass shattered and parfait pieces were here and there, everywhere, and blood began to fell down Riiko's identical's hair, the identical could feel her face starting to swell up in her eyes, she felt one coming down her soft creamy porcelain skin.

Riiko walked up to the poor girl kicked her in her stomach, the girl fell own flat on her face, but before she could even look up at her abuser she was roughly kicked in the face, and soon after she being kicked, slapped, and beat up to a bloody pulp. The poor girl just cried and cried at some point she whaled from the pain, but each time she did, the abuse became harder and harder on her. After what seemed like endless hour of abuse, Riiko dragged the girl by her hair, and pushed her own the grand stairway. After hitting the marble floor; once again Riiko began to speak.

"UHG! DAMN IT LOOK A THIS MESS THAT YOU MADE ME DO, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT,...DAMN IT THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE EVEN IN MY ROOM, CLEAN IT ALL UP WHORE." Riiko walked away elegantly, she looked back, smirked, satisfied with her work with her identical.

The girl lied there on the cold floor, bruises, cuts, and her own blood, where draped everywhere on her body, except her face, but the side of her cheek was a bit swollen from when Riiko had kicked her.

She hesitated for a while, then got up and began her duty. She could not help but to cry from the pain of even moving any inch of her body...

* * *

Kai buttoned the final buttons on his silk blue flannel collared shirt, but left the buttons on his collsr open, baring has pale neck. After dressing himself, Kai, headed towards his grandfathers office. He winced at the feeling of having to even to hear his grandfather talk to him again, Kai and Voltaire (Kai's grandfather), never really got along after Kai, had found out what his grandfather was planning. Voltaire was planning to use bey blading to rule the world. Once Kai and the Blade Breakers found they came together and and help defeated Voltaire, and his little twisted minions like Boris. Kai was determined to destroy his evil kins plans to dominate the world.

He stepped into his kins office, it was ranted with ebony wood and a fireplace. Some dear and bear heads were hanged up on the walls (Yeah, yeah, it's pretty much like one of those mob bossy rooms).

Kai stood in front of his grandfather firmly. Voltaire looked up, put his paper work aside, stood up and motioned Kai to sit down.

"Grandfather," Voltaire sat back down. "you said you needed me and that you have important news for me?" Kai stared at Voltaire in question.

"Yes," Voltaire began with a serious look. " I'm sure that your aware of our company the Hiwitari Industry? " Kai nodded and replied. "Yes, grandfather." Voltaire began again. " Well, in order to advance our company even further, I've decided to marry you off to one of the daughters from the Watanabe Industry." "WHAT!?" Kai stood up and shouted with rage. " Grandson, please come down, it's for the best, and since I'm pretty an old geezer, and your father is still missing, you'll have to take over the business when I'm gone, but when I'm gone, it'd be better if you were to marry young so that you could get a chance to extend our family for a long period. Not to mention the Watanabe Industry is one of the biggest companies around let alone are is as well, but if we could combine our companies together, we'd be one of the biggest companies in the world.Kai stared at his kin full of hate and disguised.

"So that's what it's all about!!!" Voltaire stared at Kai in confusion. "What on earth are you talking about?!" "Oh please, don't act dumb with me. I know this is just another one of your schemes to take over the world! I mean seriously how obvious could you get, 'the biggest company in the world!' " Kai had stated. Voltaire shamelessly shock his head. That's not it, I just want our family to be in history as one of the greatest. "What?!" Kai replied back incredulously in disbelief.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in" Called Voltaire. Jangs came in with a couple of files in his arms. "Sir, I've got the files you requested." Jangs neatly put the armful of files on the cherry ebony desk. Jangs stood aside, waiting for any last command to be made before he'd left the room. Inside the files, Voltaire reached inside and handed Kai some pictures.

They were pictures of a girl (or it seemed like it). One picture had a girl with ruby red eyes that seemed to pierce your heart. The other picture had a the same girl, but with emerald green eyes that seemed innocent like heaven. The one with the ruby eyes had a short neat haircut that stopped at the middle of her neck, her hair was silky and the color of pink cotton candy. Her skin as a porcelain creme color. The picture with the girl with the emerald eyes had the same features as the first, but this one had long hair that'd went down to her knees. Same porcelain skin, but her body was greater than the other. Then it dawned on him, they were twins. They didn't look like they were around his age they looked maybe four years younger. ( right now Kai is 18 XP...SO HOT)

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ?!" Kai slammed his fist down furiously onto the cherry ebony desk. Once again Voltaire shook his head shamelessly, and this time replied with a hard tone in his voice. He stood up and looked Kai straight into his violet eyes.

"Listen young man, I did not raise you to speak to me like this. I am your elder, and you are to listen to me as I am older wiser and I know what's best. I am going to marry you off to one of the daughters from the Watanabe Industry. It is for the best, and I do not care what you say you are leaving in about a week to come and live with them for three months!!!" Both Kai and Voltaire held daring glares at each other. Kai swiftly turned around coldly. "Fine." With a final SLAM from the door, Kai was already out of the room.

* * *

Yes, yes I know it's a very short story, but anywho Kai Andrew Hiwitari is sooooo hot.

And btw I do not own Beyblade...or Kai TT-TT (but i do soo badly wished that i did own Kai TT-TT).


	2. Arriving !

**Chapter 2: Arrival !!**

The home of the Watanabe's weren't that far from the city of Moscow, just maybe about three cities. It took about maybe two and a half hours to get there.On the way there, Kai got a better look at the files of the twins. One of the twin's name was Riiko, she as the one with the ruby red eyes. She got all A's and B's in her classes, cheerleader, artist. She played the piano, violen, viola, and chello. She also played the flutinie, koto, and practically any kind of intsrument that you could name. She was in 8th grade, age 14, and her file even had her body measurements, like her bust, waist, and such other body parts.

On the other hand, the other file with the other twin didn't have much information at all. It didn't say what grade she was in, what school she went to, as a matter of fact it didn't have any information about her at all except her age and name. It showed a couple of her measurements as well.

* * *

A teenage about the same age as Kai, shoved his length deep inside a crying young girl who kept begging him to stop. He quickly yanked it out and crammed it ino her mouth. He screamed at her to suck on it. When she hesistated, the boy yanked her hair tight. Tears kept coming down the young girls cheeks. After screaming from the pain, she began to suck on his length. She tried her hardest not to gag. The boy began to moan louder and louder. When he felt himself about to release, the boy pulled the girls hair, making her stand up, than he began to thrust his length harder, and harder, faster, and faster into her. The young girl screamed and screamed from the pain that was emmencing through her. She begged the boy to stop again, but all that gained was another beating from him. After pounding her while against the wall, the boy got tired of that sort of practice.

He soon threw the girl to the floor hard with a loud _**THUMP**_!! The boy flipped the girl over so that her was ass facing directly at him. He took a belt out of his drawers, and started to whipped the girl's ass. She whailed and whailed louder and louder, at some point she tried to escaped, but it was no good he pulled her back to him everytime.

After what seemed like endess abuse, the boy began to fuck the girls ass. He cummed all over her ass, and licked it all up like he couldn't get enough of it...and he couldn't. When he got a little too caught up in the action he bit the soft flesh on her ass. The girl was crying uncontrollably. The boy still wasn't done with her. The boy flipped the girl over again and fucked her again. He command the girl to shout his name evertime he thrust himself into her. She didn't shout his name at first, which earned her a painfully bloody thrust.

All that could be heard was grunts, moans, screaming, and crying from the two of them. After the girl had accidentally released, the boy licked up every part of it. The girl was dead tired of screaming and crying, the boy however kept going at it. He didn't even have any sign of ever even finishing his little job. The girl was feeling so much pain rom before, but now she couldn't feel anything. She looked half dead, pale, and lifeless. Every once in a while she she choked on her breath while the boy was enjoying himself sucking on her nipples, leaving hickys, and what seemed like love bites all over her body.

* * *

Kai was looking out the limo window when he spotted a big white elaborate mansion.

" We're almost there, am I correct? "

" Well... " Jangs looked towards the mansion. "Yes Sir, we are almost there. "

" Hn.." Was all Kai replied with. ( Now he sounds lie Sasuke doesn't he...eeeww...heehee Sasuke Sasuage...ok moving on... ONWARD !!! )

* * *

After the boy finish licking the girls clit once again, he stood up kicked her and told her to get ready. The girl obediant did as she was commanded. She picked up the remains of her tattereed and ripped up clothes, took a shower with the boy helping her. While in the shower the boy helped wash her hair and cleanse her body ( although it's a bit to late for that ), but before that he began to fuck her again and again.

* * *

OMFG I WANT TO OWN BEYBLADE AND KAI SO SO VERY BADLY XP  
KAI IS SOOOOO DAMN HOT AND SMEXY :) XD 


End file.
